


We’re a family (Harry Potter Au...ish?)

by Aliyza_Cinn



Series: We’re a family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blaise Zabini speaks Italian, Daddy- Snape, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco and Luna are cousins, Draco and Luna are like siblings, Draco has an accent, Draco is chill, Emotionally abusive Mrs Zabini, Emotionally and Physically abusive Parkinsons, First year at Hogwarts, Gen, I promise you it won’t last long, I’ll update as I go, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, My OC is a lil shit, Narcissa Malfoy is an alcoholic, OC centric, OC speaks French, Pansy Parkinson Speaks Russian, Pansy seems like a bitch sometimes, Protective Snape, Ron seems like an ass, Slytherin Centric, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins aren’t that bad, Snape just adopting kids left and right honestly, Theo is going through some shit, Theodore Nott speaks Italian, Theo’s cousin speaks Spanish and Italian, Weasley twins and Lee have a new accomplice, and he loves her very very much, because it pleases me, but so are the rest of the kids tbh, i don’t know how to tag, it’s barley there tho, she’s just tired, they learn sign language to talk to the mermaids of the lake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyza_Cinn/pseuds/Aliyza_Cinn
Summary: All that Lyrae wanted was a peaceful seven years of knowledge. But with the looming threat of war and unexpected friendships Lyrae finds herself at the frontlines of a battle she never intended to fight.Join her as she and her friends fight to save their world, and find the true meaning of 'family'





	We’re a family (Harry Potter Au...ish?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any type of series. So yea I might take a break for days or like a week or two, but I S W E A R I will come back. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated :D
> 
> Follow me: Wattpad; Aliyza_Cinn  
> Tumblr; Aliyza_Cinn  
> Twitter; Aliyza_Cinn

"Ly! Wake up!" Lyrae heard her father yells for her from the other side of her door. 

The dark haired 10 year old yanks it open "I've been up for hours, old man" she sassed.

Severus Snape scowls. He looks at his daughter, her unruly,dark hair contrasting her pale complexion. Her light blue , practically ice, and grey eyes, with full lashes and red lips. In other words, Lyrae Orion Snape was drop dead gorgeous. Even at the ripe age of 10.

"Daddy!" Lyrae snaps her fingers in front of her fathers face, having to stand on her toes to actually reach. "I assume you actually came up here for something? Or are you so old you forgot?" She teased with an amused smile. 

Snape smiled, yes, smiled. "Why of course, I'm just so old and withered!" He answered bending down to whisper "not as old as Dumbledore, though." 

They shared a laugh before Snape straightened. "Are you all packed?" This was Lyrae's first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and Snape, to put it simply, was a nervous wreck. 

Would Lyrae be okay? What if she doesn't get into a house that accepts her? What if she has an experience like he had? He would never forgive himself if his baby girl went through the torment he did. 

Lyrae smiled "Yep!" She shouted, practically bouncing in place. Lyrae couldn't wait till she made it to platform 9 3/4. 

She couldn't wait to see Draco Malfoy, her god brother, and Blaise Zabini, her and Draco's best friend. Her, Blaise and Draco have been best friends since practically birth, their parents having known each other since their own school days. 

This was her first year at Hogwarts, the start to the next seven years of her life, and she was determined to make it the best seven years they can be. Of course she knew that she'd either get into Slytherin, like her father, or Ravenclaw, like her god mother, Narcissa Malfoy neé Black. Looking at it from the daughter of one of the heads of houses, she rather choose Ravenclaw.

Don’t get her wrong, she adores her father, he’s all she’s had for her whole life, but being in his house? Under his watch 24/7? That’s a big no. 

Snape and Ly quickly grab her two trunks and her pet owl, Asteria, and left for the train station not wanting to be late. While Lyrae could catch a ride with her father to the school, she much rather take the train with her bestfriends. 

With a pop, Lyrae and her father made it onto the platform and began their search for the Malfoy's and Zabini's. The French and Italian families were nowhere to be seen when-

"Rae!" 

A voice shouted her nickname a few feet away from her. Ly turned around and saw the brown skin of her Italian friend, Blaise.

"Blay!" 

The two kids met in the middle in a hug, Lyrae being slightly shorter than Blaise. Blaise's mother, Noemi Zabini, and her current conquest walk up hand in hand. 

"Noemi, so nice to see you again." Snape offers a small smile at seeing his old classmate. Noemi was one of the few Slytherins that were kind to him, She was a year older than him and treated him like a little brother for as long as she had known him, no matter his blood. It's a shame she resorts to the means that she does, ruining and covering up any talent Severus knew she had. 

Noemi smiles warmly and wraps her long time friend up in a hug. 

"Severus! How are you love?" Noemi pulled back and gave Severus a big smooch on the cheek ignoring his grumbles and protest. 

"Quite fine Noemi, and yourself?" 

Lyrae laughs at her fathers face as he wipes off the last of her aunt Noemi's spit from his cheek. While he's talking to her aunt, Lyrae and Blaise held hands and caught up on the events on the last two weeks.

"So" Ly starts staring into her best friends brown eyes. " who's the new guy?" 

Blaise scoffs and frowns, rolling his eyes annoyed. "His names Donnie Kinnian, he's a half blood wizard who owns the company 'Rizzios' or some bloody thing" Lyrae furrows her brows

"He treating you guys alright?" At Blaise's nod she asks "How long?" 

"She hasn't even married 'em yet Rae, she can't....you know, off the guy...if she 'doesn't get what she risked it for'" Blaise quoted his mother frowning. Knowing your mother was a horrid women is awful, but knowing that you were a mistake and she probably did with your father what she did to all her other husbands, that's got to be one of the worst feelings in the world. Lyn wishes that Blaise didn't have to go through that. She loved Blaise, and she loved her aunt Noemi, she can't understand why Noemi would do such a thing. To get married just for the money, and then kill them and throw them away like garbage, no, Lyrae could never understand. 

"It's not that bad Rae" Blaise consoles his best friend at her angered and annoyed expression, seeming to have been reading her mind.

Just as Lyrae was about to retort, a familiar shout of their names sounded from behind them causing them to look up in time to see a mop of white blonde hair crash into them in a hug. 

"Draco!" Both children yelled, returning the hug with vigor. All three kids laughed and let go of each other giving the other big smiles. The moment was soon gone when Dracos father, Lucius Malfoy, rested his cane upon Draco's shoulder. Draco stiffened and look over cautiously while his two friends glared at the cane, and by extension, the man holding the dreaded thing. 

"Now Draco, what have I told you about doing that." Lucius started, his piercing glare directed at his only son before him " It's an embarrassment to the house of Malfoy and is not how a pure blood, such as yourself, should be acting, let alone in public." 

Lyrae scoffs quietly and Blaise glared. They couldn't stand the way Draco's father acted towards him. Who the bloody hell even gives a damn about pure blood customs anymore?

‘The Malfoy name is already slightly singed, what's it matter if their son wanted to run and hug his god sister and best friend anyway. What? Afraid people will think the Malfoys actually have souls?’ Lyrae bitterly thought, her glare never letting up. 

"Now Lucius, don't be so rude. Draco has not seen his friend and god sister in two whole weeks." Narcissa Malfoy stepped up from behind her husband, placing a hand on his forearm and lowing the cane from Draco's shoulder. Draco sagged slightly in relief, turning his grey eyes to look at his two friends. Lyrae was glaring and scowling, which is a look no ancient born woman should have, and Blaise's face was neutral while looking down knowing he already glared at the elder Malfoy, he had already broken his pure blooded mask, and while his mother isn’t as big in customs as the Malfoy family, she would still find it shameful of him to have even looked at the elder Malfoy with distaste. 

"Narcissa! Lucius! " Noemi said in delight, all three kids smirked. It was a subtle sign of disrespect to mention the wifes name first instead of her husbands. 

Lucius glowered slightly at the blatant insult, but Narcissa was already moving closer to give Noemi and Severus a big hug, ranting on about the McConnis family and how Irene, the eldest daughter, ran off to marry a muggle in America. 

"Hello, Mr.Malfoy, sir" Donnie, the latest conquest, said walking up to Lucius, hand extended. "It is an honor to meet you in person, my names Donnie Kinnian. I own Rizos" 

Lucius looked down at the offered hand in disgust, but still extended his own to shake. "Yes, I bet it is." He stated. Him and Mr.Kinnian walked towards the side farther away from the kids to talk business. 

The three magical kids were left on their own. Blaise looked up again and smiled at Draco. 

"Hey mate, how was your last two weeks?" Draco grimaced, Blaise and Rae winced in sympathy. 

"That bad huh?" 

"Oh Rae" Draco turned to look at his father and mother with sad eyes "you have no idea. You know how father is but mother..." He lowered his voice and got closer "she just won't stop drinking"

"Drinking?" Blaise whisper yells, eyes wide and questioning. Lyrae lets out a small inaudible whine for her god brother. 

"She's drinking again?" At Draco's nod to her question, she sadly sighed.

Of course she knew her godmother drank, and heavily, it was always there, faintly, in her clothes and on her hair. Sometimes,when Lyrae would sleep over, she’d more often then not find her godmother blacked out, or on her way to blackout, on a chair in the reading room or the dining areas. Once she even caught her in the fifth floor bathroom taking a shower, still clothed, bottle in her hand and tears down her face. She had cleaned her up as best as she could, calling a house elf to bring her some sleeping clothes to change Narcissa in. Afterwards, Lyrae had brought her to bed, noticing, with slight disdain, that Lucius was nowhere to be found. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Lyrae could have a loving father, but her god brother and best friend were stuck with shitty parents. Sure, she didn't have a mum, but what's a mum when she has a dad as amazing as hers? She knows she's lucky, probably one of the few lucky ancient born out there. Which is probably why she's so unsatisfied with her friends home lives. 

"Kids," Mrs.Malfoy and Mrs.Zabini walked over and stood in front of them.

Now that Lyrae got a good look at her aunty Cissa, she did look quite dazed, and a sniff confirmed that she does indeed smell heavily of alcohol. 

"The train will be leaving soon, you all should go to find a good compartment." Noemi said, voice heavy with tears. 

All three kids nodded and took turns hugging their respective parents for the last time until the Christmas holidays. 

Severus tightly held his daughter before letting go. A short "See you soon" was thrown at her before her father turned and stalked to the floo networks with a swish of his cloak. 

The three best friends took one last look at their parents before turning to start the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
